Love In A Paradise
by Kodukas
Summary: "Hawaii!" "I'll make sure she'll hate it here." "I hope she doesn't have the same fate as my wife..." "Why? How could you..." "I'm sorry." "I..." "Don't leave me please!" First StiCy Fanfiction 3


**Love In A Paradise**

**_First Fairy Tail Fanfiction I wrote! Please be gentle and I hope you like it._**

* * *

**A/N: **I only proofread it once. That's all. Mistakes? Please point them out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

**Chapter One: **Hawaii Here I come!

* * *

Lucy nervously clenched the hem of her skirt as she fidgeted around. Tucking a strand of her golden lock behind her ear and biting her lower lip, her eyes trying to not make contact with Jude. Her father, Jude was taken back for the first time in 10 years. He never thought Lucy would ask that question again after what he did.

"..." Jude didn't answer and kept staring at the nervous Lucy.

She was getting quite impatient. Her eyes traveled back to Jude's and that locked their gaze for a while. "Please." Lucy pleaded. She fell to her knees and bowed down. "Just this once and that's all."

Jude shifted his elbows on his desk comfortably and rested his chin on his folded hands. "...Yes."

"E-Eh?" Lucy lifted her head up in surprise.

"I said yes." Jude closed his eyes. "Now just leave me alone."

Lucy staggered as she stood up, processing Jude's approval. The when it clicked into her mind. Lucy's eyes beamed and she smiled. Running to her father's desk and hovering over it to hug Jude. "Thank you. Thank you!"

Jude stayed the same but wore a faint smile. Lucy loosened and ran out of his office. Closing the door gently, Jude can here Lucy celebrating in the hallways. He sighed.

_Let's hope the same mistake doesn't happen again._

* * *

"HAWAII! Here I come!" Lucy shouted happily and jumping around.

"Lu-chan, you might hurt someone..." Levy sweatdropped, struggling to hold her suitcase.

Erza, munching on her small strawberry cake, held Lucy's shoulder to stop her from jumping. "Levy is right, Lucy."

"Aw, I'm just so happy that father finally let me go! Even though we're not on good terms..." Lucy mumbled the last part.

Levy and Erza smiled at each other, ecstatic for their friend. Erza was a 20 year old woman with long scarlet red hair, just like her last name. Her stern brown eyes can scare anyone if she glares at them. Levy has sky blue hair that is tucked back with her signature orange headband, she's 18 years old. Her brown eyes are not so scary like Erza's. Lucy is the same age as Levy and has golden blonde hair up to her shoulders. Her doe chocolate brown eyes are always gleaming with happiness.

_Gate 19 is open for the depart of Hawaii. The plane is leaving in 30 minutes._

Lucy's ears perked up as soon as she heard that so she heaved her suitcase to gate 19, with Levy and Erza following after. As they scanned their luggage in and went through the gate, they got to the plane before it departed. As they sat in their chosen seats, Erza kept ordering cakes, Levy fell asleep with her book rested on her knees and Lucy squished her face out of the small window. Her smile was wide from ear to ear and her eyes were scanning everywhere outside. Lucy was fascinated by how high they were, they were even past the clouds! It felt like she could just jump out and hop on the fluffy clouds.

"Lucy."

And just lay flat as she floats in the sky.

"Lucy?"

And swim through the fluffiness of the clouds.

"Lu-chan..."

And then hug the flu-

"LUCY!"

And fall through the clouds and kasplat onto the surface of earth. Lucy groaned as she snapped out of her daydreaming and turn around to face a angry airport hostess, irritated Erza and a worried Levy. The airport hostess growled but tried to keep her smile. "Miss, the plane has landed and you've been sitting here for 10 minutes." She gritted the last part angrily.

"Oh! I'm sorry, we'll leave now." Lucy frantically got out of her seat and walked out of the plane with the others.

They went to grab their luggage and walked out of the airport. Breathing for fresh moist air. Lucy used her hand to shield her eyes from the blazing sun. Erza took out her sunglasses from her cardigan pocket and put it on while Levy used her book, hoping it wouldn't burn. Lucy called for a taxi and they opened up the trunk, dumping their luggage in. Closing it roughly, they opened the car door and went in. Erza closed the car door and locked it. The three of them shuffled in their seats as the driver took off. Trying to start a conversation, the driver spoke. "So...why are you guys here?"

"Well, I've been planning to come to Hawaii ever since I was little." Lucy smiled. The driver looked at Levy and Erza.

"Ah, we just tagged along." Levy answered, pointing to Erza and herself.

The driver nodded. "What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Lucy, the scarlet haired one is Erza and the one next to me is Levy." Lucy pointed to each one as she introduced.

The driver turned around in a round about. "Lovely names. I'm Gray."

_"Nice_ to meet you." Levy bowed in her seat.

The rest of the journey was silent and maybe just some coughing and sneezing.

* * *

"Make sure she doesn't enjoy Hawaii so she can come back."

"Roger that, anything else?"

"That's all. I expect her to come back at least the end of the year."

"I see, may I ask why again?"

"I don't want her to end the same fate as my wife."

"...Okay. I will make sure she hates Hawaii and comes crying back to you."

"Stop it with the sarcasm. But thank you."

The man who was speaking with Jude hung up. He put the phone back on the wooden table in a small hotel. Smiling to himself as he was thinking about all the possibilities to make this girl's vacation in Hawaii horrible. He walked over to the bar, taking a swig of his drink.

_Miss Lucy Heartfillia, be ready for the most memorable vacation of your life._

* * *

Yay! First chapter done!

I hope you enjoyed it 3

I wonder who is the one making Lucy's vacation horrible?

Please Review/Fav/Follow and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
